Ruby Of Magic
by Nightmare7308
Summary: Ruby find an ancient book that belonged to a reincarnating wizard now she id the ninth to have his power to fight the demon, dragons and what ever else that may threaten her world like her age old bother or the demon king of the nine reams of hell. Read if you want to know more!
1. Reborn

**Hi I'm alive plus this is one story that I stated to wright when I thought about how their were in my view that did not have many ruby storys so that what this is plus I OWN NOTHING**

**Ruby: huh I got hey Dak how you doing**

**Nightmare: you know my name Ruby**

**Ruby: I know but that also going to be my moniker in this so I will call you that so Let get a roll on now**

**Nightmare: HEY I'M THE WRIGHTER HERE!**

CHAPTER 1 REBOIN

On one night two young girls, one was five the other seven were in an abandoned cabin bing attack by a grim; At that moment, someone came and rescued them from the attack, but before their uncle came to the rescue; Ruby crawled under the tarp that was in the far back cart that she was in.

There she found a white book that had eight dots, but only seven had color as for the last dot it was a black outline with white inside, the other seven went from red, brown, blue, green, pale blue, yellow, and black. the book also had a black dragon head in the middle of it all. Ruby then touches the book and the blackout.

Ruby Dreamscape

She was now in a very weird place honestly it looked like elements that were areas in their own right, and she was standing in the middle of the in the void of blank space, then some from behind her said, " so you are the one that has inherited this place." Ruby was then startled and jump, once she looks back she saw a man that was '5,7' in height in a black tee, and pants with blood-red shoes with a tan trench, his hair brown and his pale skin with piercing blue eye almost like a fire was alive in then as he stared at her. Ruby then asked,

" w-who are you and what do you mean by inheriting this place?"

" I'm you." The man started then continue," but at the same time, someone else entirely what I mean by this is you have a similar soul to mine, and this place is the void between the elemental plans that you inherit from me, young one. As well as use the magic of these plains."

Now Ruby was confused but also exited so she asked in rapid-fire questions. " So magic is it like a semblance or is it different? What can it do, and why do I inherit this place, and not say anyone else?"

The man smiled at that and answered her questions. "No, it is different than a semblance, but you will also gain your semblance of yours as well." the world around them shakes a bit so the man continued with a bit more hast in his words than before.

"It seems ar time is almost up. So here the rundown of things you are now a sorcerer of the elements around you here that what the plain represent here you are as well the only one now that has access to magic that not decade as well as dilute d dragon and demon blood in you, but don't worry you are still human as well take this advice not all thing in the use of darkness is evil as the same for not all that is with n light is good so don't judge base on element alone. The grim's are an example of that."

with that Ruby wakes up in her bedroom, then looks at her nightstand by her bed and sees a drink in a clear bottle with a note that read 'drink if you want all your questions answered that we did not have time to go over from you.' Now a 5-year-old would listen and drink the bottle of 'whatever it was' especially if it involved magic of any kind so ruby dank it.

After Ruby did she grips at her head and said, " danm it all to hell," because now she had a migraine that could top one of her uncle Qrows hangover then she punched a wall in that hour; After the pain subsided she got up and when into the woods at the back of her house.

" Come to me elements of life that are all around and show me the truth of my soul heed and now, " when Ruby finishes the incantation her hand was lit in a dark glow " So we are are more alike than I thought." At this moment a grim decided to show up and frighten the little girl knowing it did not need to kill her at all, but when it saw her hand it stops and said in a low growing, " so this human has magic I thought they all die out."

Right at the moment the girl turns around and see the Grim that looks like a slightly smaller Beowulf alpha with more fox-like fetchers then she remembered what the man said to her ' the grim is an example of this' so she said to the grim " would you be my partner."

The Fox grim now look at this girl with pure malice in her hand asking it to be her partner with kindness in her eye and hart like she was crazy. "We can't be partners I'm a grim best of destruction, I could kill you maim you destroy your life entirely plus I have no aura," the grim rant on not knowing why or even if this girl could understand him; As for Ruby she just lessen to the fox go on and on about how this was impossible and how it could not work then when the Grim finally stopped.

"So I'm going to tell you every reason you're wrong about that, one you do have a soul by the fact you did not kill me, plus there is also the fact that you never came with the attention to kill me in the first place, second is the fact that you did not stay silence, or straight-up attack me when you could have, and finally if I die I die so be it that was my end and I can except it, but you would not be the one that kills me. So I ask again would you be my partner?"

Now the Grim look at this small girl in front of him knowing he, yes in her mind it was a he, " Ok fine" knowing he could not argue with this girl.

"Yes, sweet thankyou Dark for accepting my offer," with that Ruby was doing the happy dance then she stopped and asked one more thing to Dark " do you want a formal pact of nonformal pact with me."

"Formal," said Dark wit that ruby take a knife that she grabbed form the house and then started the chant. " By pact of will and call of me Ruby Rose answer my call form the darkness of the demon world and the others as this pact forms by the master and familiar bind use together by blood from me and him That he would watch out for me and vice versa Dark is his name now let it be known across the worlds here and now." with that Ruby cut the pam of her hand and Dark bit into his lag and when ruby blood touched the grim's it pooled into a dark vermilion color then became a rose on ruby left hand and Darks right pow, but that was not what they notice as they were seaming and howling in pain from the pack being made.

After five minutes of the Ruby herd, her family, in particular, Yang and her father coming so she orders/told Dark to jump into her shadow to which he did and to his surprise melted into it. Once her family arrived, they were worried and Ruby told them it was all fine and that she tripped and hit a rock with her head that why she screamed, and with that, they when home

TEN YEARS LATER

Ruby was in the back of Dust till dawn Reading a weapon magazine listing to a song that when she felt a tap on her shoulder to look up and see a stereotypical thug, then Dark said thought the mental link that they shared " Ruby that man try to get your attention and mug you just so you know." With that Ruby then take her headphone off and asked " are... are you mugging me. " To which the man stupidly answered only to receive a punch that launching him thought the store window on the other side of the store.

Now Roman was at his fifth dust shop, but getting dust, as the other four were closed, so as he was getting dust, he heirs the store window shader he turned around just in time to see a black and red blur turn in to a girl. So, he sends the men he got form Jr after her. What he procced to watch was a slaughtered as the girl knock out all of his men with her freaking scythe that she wields. If he was honest with himself, she was a prodigy and he had what to take her to be his second apprentice his first and sudo daughter being Neo.

"You were truly worth every cent you were," As roman said this he looks over to the girl then continues to speak "sorry red I wish I could stay but my ride about to leave so bye." With that, he took out one of his uncut dust crystals throw it at her and shot with his gun cane creating an explosion to leave

After the explosion cleared spotted Roman and ran after him one she on the rooftop she saw Him on a bullhorn she then changes her weapon to a sniper and yelled " Hey it Red Rose by the way!" with that she shot at roman who had another dust crystal on him and was about to blow this girl up and ruby for her part was going to tank it only for someone else to stop it and when Ruby turns around looks at someone how she thought gave off the wicked witch vibe.

"We have a huntress here can you handler her?"

"fine."

A lady then walk out from were Roman went, then she stretched out her hands and seem to pick up the debris left by the explosion then throw it at ruby and the huntress only for the huntress to stop it with her semblance. Ruby in all of this look at the person in the plane then shouted

" ARE YOU CINDER CLOWD BECAUSE IF YOU ARE EVEN RELATED TO HIM I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS TO NEXT WEEK FOR TRYING TO STEAL MAGIC YOU DON'T NEED IT WITH YOUR POWER CINDER."

With that, the power struggle ended and the huntress now looks at Ruby Rose.

Interrogation Room

"If it was up to me you would be send home with a pat on the back and a thousand slap for the idiotic thing you were doing tonight." Glynda was chastising Ruby rose, as for what Ruby was feeling in all this is mem once she finished Ruby then said, " you need to get laid don't you as for the man behind that door please come in if you want to talk and stop being a creep." All as natural as if talking about the weather with her family.

Glynda now was red and ferrous and Ozpin had then walkthrough and clam her then put cookies in front of Ruby after he got Glynda out of the room, now after that, he introduced himself to Ruby as she was eating the cookie.

"So, Ms. Rose, I just wanted to ask how taught you how to wield a scythe, like this,' with that he showed her on the severance CAMRA footage taking down the thugs with ease and how her shadow seems to be that of the Grim reaper.

"Well, it was at Signal."

"They taught you how to wield one of the deadliest weapons"

"No, but one teacher did"

"I only know one dusty old 'Qrow' that could."

"Yea my uncle Qrow, that who taught me before that I was complete shit" 'Not that I also had the memories of how to fight with a scythe, That the common weapon among the incarnates of the element magi.'

with ninja move thrown in.

"you know you have silver eyes"

"Yes, but I have a question for you what do you know of magic," that caught Oz by surprise then he answered.

"You know Ms. Rose that not all things can be explained by science and therefore it is magic." Ruby knows that he was diverting her, and was honestly fine with it then Ozpin ask one more thing.

"Do you want to come to Beacon'

"Yes!"

Later that night though Ruby would regret that choice of hers.

**YES that it for now and I'm STILL WIGHTING My Naruto story but my labtop broke but I have a computer just have to rewight my back log again. SO read and rewiev **

**Plus I have a challange to give if anyone want to I want you to to bring the ruby cast to veiw this the only manditoy people are teams rwby jnpe Ozpin Glinda and Salim plus tell Ozpin and Salim that I want to kill both the borther of light and darkness of the shit they pulled! That all. OH PM OF COMIT IF YOU WANT TO DO THE CHALLANGE AND I WILL HELP WITH THAT.**


	2. Beacon

**Ruby: yes this one finished and be for any one ask this chapter hard copy was loss so Dak need to rerwight the whole thing**

**Nightmare: what the hell I'm the one who need to say that not you, but she is right and I hope you enjoy this**

**Ruby: By the way night sense you don't whant me to call you Dak for reason do I have to have thosese three treacher their satist **

**Nightmare: Yes you do and sorry for your team as well but thir not the that bad and both you and I know that so good luck Ruby**

**Ruby: Thanks, and with that let roll, OH and he own nothing in this excpt for his plot point and twist.**

Chapter 2 Off to Beacon

"How the fucking shit they fine me I have not been to the Demons plain yet and I'm an unknown so How the hell did they find me it's not like I flare my magic about, but then what is this shit." Ruby was losing her mind the culprit of this can be traced to a letter that is in trash ben about to be incinerated.

On said letter is this,_ Dear Ruby Rose,_

_We know who you are and the power that you have so my sister, half-brother, and I are going to train you how to be a true demon hunter and you can bet your ass that you are going to need it._

_PS. Name is Dusk their half Bother you don't come after team placements then we will send Fluffy to incinerated your room plus I'm 19 Bye._

"RUBY MAKE SERE THAT YOU HAVE EVERYTHING PACKED WE LEAVE TOMORROW BABY SIS."

"ALREADY GOT IT YANG BUT THANK FOR THE REMINDER."

The Next day on the transport Ship-To Beacon

Yang was now praising Ruby till she was embarrassed, but if yang was being serious she believed that Ruby should be a year ahead of her, and her reason she one sow Ruby training on her own with a great sword, lance as well as pistols and hand to hand with all at the same level of her scythe skills. Not that would stop her teasing of her younger sis but that was something that always made Yang asks 'how can you do this?'

Also on the ship were all the first years, and one, in particular, one thy to walk up to Ruby and Yang, but Ruby overserved how he was holding his stomach like he was sick, so Ruby knowing this use a small spell to allow her to get one John to the bathroom as well a put motion sickness pills in his hand. John for his part was confused but also wanted to thank the person but she seems to vanish like a breeze of air.

Now on the ground, Ruby and Yang look up at the magnificent tower that was Beacon Academy and the fact that they would be going here but it also reminded Ruby of the letter that she got the night before; With that thought, she absently step in the way of the crowd that her sister was leaving with causing her to spin like a top being dizzy and finally rung into someone luggage. Once Ruby got up she notice the person that she ran in to had a white and crystal blue them with her white vest, combat skirt, and shoe. As for her shirt was crystal blue tee-shirt, and sock, her eye and hair being crystal blue and white respectively. Then Ruby spotted what she dropped and tries to help only for the Girl to stop her and yell.

"Do, you know who I am. You who are you and why are you here you don't look old enough to attend here as well you could have blown us off the cliff with your carelessness do you have anything to say for this." As the girl was chasting Ruby she had an unsealed dust container in her hand waving it in front of Ruby before she sneezed and put a 3foot cater in the ground with the girl in white now covered in soot.

Blake was walk to the auditorium hall when she saw a Schnee and she was bout to help only to see no need when the girl in red and black put up a hand stop her dead in her tracks, sow see walk off.

With Ruby she was now mad so she stops the white hair girl form saying anything then Ruby said," I may not know who you are but I do know three things about you, one thing you don't know how to take or accept hell when someone tries to help, your arrogant, as well as waving around an unsealed dust container in front of a person who has a dust allergy, not the dust for weapons but dirt and if the other dust is fine enough that it will trigger it, but since I am all ways wrong so in the words of a famous hero 'EXCUUUUS ME PRINNNCESS' oh and here read this."

With that Ruby handed Wiess a letter and walk off Wies was know socked and a little embarrassed about the ordeal then she looks at the letter in her hand.

_Dear, reader of this letter _

_Sorry for my blowing up on you figuratively and Physically I should of stop your hand that had the dust in it, and if you're not mad at me after reading this I would not mind being your friend by the way Names ruby rose. Something about me is I like a verbal fight they build friendships, as well as socially awkward, and again sorry about the event that was ethered my or my sister's fault._

Now Wiess was, even more, confuse about all of this and then walk towers the auditorium.

With Ruby

Ruby was now walk thinking about wait she said to that girl and hope she does not hate her, as she was in this state of thought someone up to her and said, "Hi what your name stranger." 'Not calling her crater face she rip me a new one'

"It's Ruby rose you."  
"Oh It's John, by the way, thanks for the help are these yours," with that Jonh held up a bottle of motion sickness pills that had her name on it in the Demonic languish, they for whin Ruby was practicing her Air Magic in the beginning.

"Yes they are and I'm glad I lent to you when we were on the airship, by the way, why are you talking to me."

"Well, my mother said that friends are just strangers you need to meet." With that, they had a conversation that was about mother cookie additions and now was on weapons. Jonh finally relented and showed her his plain long sword and retractable shield and explain that it all he had. Ruby saw how he seem down but then she thought about it and found a solution but he has to accept the offer "before I show you one of the weapons I use and also my baby, what would you say if I made a weapon for you to use and wield so you don't have to use a family heirloom but you own weapon, what do you say?"

Now Jonh wanted to accept the offer he did but he also knows you can't get things like this for free so he asked, "how much would I have to pay you to do this and if it's reasonable then I may accept the offer you gave me Ruby." Ruby saw this coming a mile away but was still glad that he was thinking about this, so with the ball in her court she elaborated on the deal she offers him.

"I have all the supply I that I would need to make the weapon if you have anything that you want" 'thank you for keeping the materials in the book so I could forge weapons with but I will need to get some more after this' "but you will have to assemble it after I make the pieces for it as well as be my sparring partner for the rest of the year that all I ask for in return Jonh."

Jonh having forged his way to Beacon was now being asked if he wants his weapon and all he had to do was assemble it with her and be her sparring partner so he gets fighting practice as well, Which is something he needs as well and badly so it was a no brainer he accepts the deal and with that they shuck hands. Then Jonh remembered that all the new students needed to go to the auditorium and he had no clue where it was.

"H-hey do you know where we are going, Ruby"

"Yes I do I been following my sister sent to the proper location and be for you ask no I'm not a fanus but I do have their senses technically and don't ask about how I got them I will not tell you, Oh yea I forgot to show you my weapon here she is, " and with that, she whipped out her scythe with dealy across only a master

should have. Jonh only one thought at this is 'Holy shit how does she wield that thing?!' With that Ruby then when into how wields her baby crescent rose with the sniper bullet and how the high recoil can be used for evasion and movement but also how she can snipe Grim from afar if needed. After all of that she and Jonh were now at the auditorium. That where she ran into Wiess again as Wiess was talking to her half-sister Yang, once their eye meat Wiess walk over to Ruby and asked, "does she always say bad puns?"

"Yes, she does unforcedly."

'my condolences for you to have to deal with that, name Wiess, by the way, Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you to Wiess."

"You know you're quite civil."

"Well are first meeting was not the best to state to a friendship you know, by the way, what you view on the fanus Wiess"

Now Wiess was taken aback about that she had seen how here fother Treated them but that not the say she thinks the same as her fother, "My personal view is that I want to help them and if I see a good Fanus then I try to befriend them to learn about them but as I said It does not matter what my opinion maybe." With that said and before anyone could say another thing principle Ozpin with Gynda Goodwich came on to the stage and quite down the student then Ozpin went into His speech.

Nighttime

Now all the First years were all their in the auditorium in there sleep wair Ruby having a red Tee with Black sweat paints with a red rose design on them and her older half-sister in her yellow tank top and gray sweat paints were talking.

"I'm so glad that my baby sister made some friends."

"Yang you know it not that simpy plus you know my track record with friends they probably want to kill me in my sleep"  
"Why are you so pessimistic about this Rubs they are not going to do that plus why do you have to be so morbid bout this'

"You know why almost half them left because I was to silked or whatever and the other just up and left like that plus one of them threated to kill me, but that really does not matter right now, but that makes my point Yang"

"Ok, ok I see your point with that but answer me this how many weapons are you train in to were your 'good enough' Rubs"

"Well, there the Grate sword, lance, duel blades, long sword, guns, pole staff, scythe, and the Dragonwing, but that it, and I'm only good enough with that stuff."

"You don't seem to get your 'good enough' is like mastery to everyone else Ruby but that not what we should be talking about."

Their conversation then continues until yang saw a girl in a black tank top and kitty sweat paints and had the idea that she could help her sister make one more friend.

Blake was sitting in a corner by herself reading her book when a blond hair girl with a black with red tips came into view the blond one with wild hair said; "hi I'm yang this is Ruby how are you and how are you doing this lovely evening."

"Hi and sorry for my sister."

"Ok, thanks plus I 'm doing well reading my book," there was silence than Blake continue "which I will continue once you leave"

'yeah not you best Idea Yang, not your best Idea,' Yang thought to herself

"What you book about."

"It about a man with two souls that fight each other for control if you must know."

"Thank and I might read that sometimes."

"you read book what do you find interesting."

"Well mostly fairy tales though I do wonder if fairies have tails and some nonfiction."

"OH- "

"Yang leave now and don't finish that if you value your dignity got it

Ah ah ah ok sorry"

"you do know that the world is not all fairy tales right," Blake asks Ruby who she assumed was the older of the two if that how Yang acts.

"I know the world can and will be cold and cruel but do we have to give up because of that if we can change this world for the better, even if shadow dace to the destruction of the world but that just my view, Bye now Katt see you around. With that Ruby drag her sister away before she said anything at all about her morbid side showing. As for Blake, thought on this was 'W-what was that Ruby who are you and why do your eyes show regret and loss what happen to you to be like this, and what do you mean to save and change this world. Who are you and does she know I'm a fanus'?

With that, the night came to an end with people now wondering who Ruby Rose is and what is her story that the fates wright in time.

"I see she truly has his view of thing though I do wish it was on the brighter side of life."

"But you know it is a true sister, but what do you have to say dear bother of ous."

"She is the enigma that will help in her training I may teach her the path of Twilight"

"oh, you mean what he made in the path of Twilight so you finally improve on it Dusk."

"Helles, I had improved on it contently, but now I can now call it my own but I still have thank for him who showed me how to combine both day and night magic."

"We will be waiting for you, Ruby Rose."

* * *

**Well that the end of this and the name from oldest to youngest of demon the teacher are Midnight, Helles (Heel le us), and Dust they will train Ruby and her team in the art of demon hunting plus this is the speking kye sorry for it not bing in the first chapter. By the way Dusk stole the letter from Helles and wrote the PS after then send it to Ruby.**

"normal" talking

"YELLING"

**"demon/DEMON" talking and yell**

_**"grim/GRIM" this will be their for now on **_

'thoughts / **thoughts / _thoughts_**"


	3. First meating

**Nightmare7308: man that was long **

**Ruby: your telling me and i can't beleve I almost killed**

**Nightmera7308: Ruby dont say that last part it's a suprices for the readers **

**Ruby: Fine Night but man you had to reup date the spech kye did you not**

**Nightmare7308: yes I did, oh and as a after thought Yes ruby powerful in this story but that dose not mean that she can use all of her powers like an expert she still lrean a lot about them still.**

**Ruby: I still can't beleve that the dragon are total jreck**

**Nightmare7308: their ar now and then. with that enjoy the story and I own non of the song or the Chariters in this expt my on plot points.**

**"Talking" ****demons dragons/ inpowered by elemintal/ Ruby in other forms then human**

**"spells chanting"**

**"_Grimm thoughts_"**

_**"Grimm talking"**_

"_human/ruby thougts_

"human/ruby in human form specking"

"hahahah **you thought **i was **dead **now that fu**nn**y" Ruby fused with other

Chapter 3 Initiation Fist contact

An orange-haired girl yelled, "It's morning time to get up ren time to get up." As he and really everyone else close she was that loud wakeup, the girl then changes in her sleeping bag as for Ren he when to the bath to change.

With Ruby and Yang

"Now I can let my skill shine Ma ha ah ah!"

"Wow, Ruby cut the villain act, Monty I swear your more bloodthirsty then me," Yang said, as she was in her Jacket yellow tank top booty shorts with tall boots. As for Ruby, she had on a black-tee with a wine-red jacket her bright red cloak black jeans that fit just right, her red and black military-grade steel stood and toe boot custom made by her, as well as her silver fingerless glove with the symbols of the elements on them.

Finish this all off was a tiny girl with a grin like a fox on the hunt, yea she was scarer if she wanted to be and not for the first time yang wonder if she was the younger sister. As this was going on a blond kid (Jonh) walk by looking for his locker.

Once he found it Wiess was talking to someone in spartan armor once Wiess left the other person Jonh walk up to her, and wow, they hit it off well.

Now all the first year were at the cliff in front of OzpIn, " Now I'm sure all of you hear about being pared with a partner and team placement, let me put that to rest now, you will be getting them now. So make sure that your partner is someone you can get along with, that being said the first person that you make eye contacted with will be your partner for the rest of your time here. Now any question before we begin lancing you into the forest below."

Ruby then raised her hand before Jonh and asked, 'are you a sadist sire?"

"Miss Rose I'm not a sadist but I still have to in joy my jab. Yes, Mr arc?"

"Do we get something before you start lancing us into the forest?"

"Only you weapons and landing strategy," at that student started to be flung into the forest form the platform that they were on.

"Uh, I…I think I need a-Ahhhh," with that john was now screaming as flys into the forest, and ruby put in small headphones and play Into deep before she was ejected into the same forest thinking to herself 'totally a sadist grate.'

Ruby was now on the forest floor trying to find a partner for the school year when she ran into someone. After getting up Wiess and ruby meet eye to eye, Ruby said " sorry to drag you into this Wiess, but we are partners now." With that, they started to head to the ruins to find the relics in the forest.

"So why are you sorry that we are partners?"

"Reasons, that all I will say for right now."

"Is it something I should worry about?"

"Nope, unless you what to die."

"Why you say it like that?!"

" It's just the way it is Wiess, Incoming Grimm!"  
"What?"  
"No time let fight, see how many you kill!"

Wiess and Ruby were now in a clearing surrounded by Grimm.

*play, Time to say goodbye*

NOW Ruby was running into a pack of Biowolfs, and slashing them apart effectively with crescent rose. One of the Grimm tries to attack her from behind only for Ruby to jump above the attack and pull out a pistol and shot it between the eyes, then she when back to just her scythe and aerial combat with bullet enhanced jumps, she went back to riping the Grimm a new one " what come on try to kill me," ruby then duck under a claw strike to which she delver a hit to the chin with the back of her scythe, vaulting with it than punching with her gloved right fist kill it.

"Come on I have Nightmare scarier than you!" Branding her scythe like a grim reaper about to take their souls.

With Wiess, she was handing the Grimm well as she dances around them stabbing and slashing them, Wiess then sow some of Ruby fight and thought one thing ' my partner is crazy and savage. Is she even human?"

*End Song *

Now after the fight Ruby and Wies were walking towers the ruins again, then Wiess asked, " w-what was that and why do you fight like a …wild beast?"

"I was having fun Wiess, as for my fighting like a wild beast I say fox of liken it to how Grimm fight, so what the problem with it."

Now Wiess tock all that in, and the fact that Ruby would compare her fighting style to Grimm "Why," was all she could say.

"Just how it is, oh, this will help us get to the ruins faster." Before Wiess could ask how Ruby took her arm and ran using her semblance and jumped.

With Yang

She was still sailing in the air with some well-placed shots from ember caliber, then found a landing spot. Once she had landed Yang walk around for a bit then a bush rustling " Ruby are you there?" Then that Ursa came out as well as two others from behind. When the Ursa had shown up and clip some of Yang's hair as well; Yang then went ballistic with hair on fire wich inadvertently kill one of the Ursa behind her as for the one in front of her it received enhanced punch after punch and die there.

The last one was shot by a gun from the side that when Yang meets her partner Blake once she calms down. now they were walking to the ruins having exchange name earlier Blake then asked, " so what up with sister Yang?"

"Oh yo have the hot for my younger sis?"  
"N-no nothing like that, wait, younger sister, anyways I was asking if she seems more informed then she lets on?"

Yang then contemplate what Blake asked, then said the only answered, " Yes, and be for you ask, I don't know how informed she is or how she got that way all I know was it happened after an event, as for her reading material unless for school it all about magic, Dagons, and Demons, but Yea I get what you mean."

Blake lessened to this and found even her sister sometimes question who she was, "so what happened to her in this event"

" All I know is it happened when she was 5 and every time I ask for some answer I either get direct off of it or a joke about it." Before Blake could get more on Ruby form her sister there were now at the ruins.

*In the Sky *

"RUBY THIS WAS A TERRIBLE PLAN!"

Wies yell over the air rushing by as they were on a nevermore's back.

"NO, IT'S NOT," Ruby yelled back.

_"**Wish these humans would pay, or I could eat them,"**_ the nevermore mused not knowing that both the passengers heard her, then Ruby asked, " what do you want as payment mister Nevermore." At first, she was shocked that one asked that, then mad at being accused of being male, then touched that someone would pay her, but before she could say anything else, Wiess yell " SHE FEMALE RUBY"

"OH, SORRY MISS NEVERMORE WHAT DO YOU WANT."

_"**I-I… just some hated and a raw stack."**_

That all the nevermore got to say before her Pasingers jump and a Raw stack appeared to be for her that she ate, then felt the disdain form, Wiess, that she had for Ruby at this Idea of being in free fall.

" Did your sister and her partner just fall out of the sky Yang?"

"Yes."

Then they heard a girl scream only to see Jonh was flung into a tree.  
"Did that just happen?"  
"Ye-" Yang stated only for an Ursa to come crashing into the clearing that the ruins were in with a Hammer crazy Girl riding it be for said Ursa was shot by Blake, only for the carrot top girl to say " aw it's broken."

"Nora never again," said a boy with a medium violet tip on his black hair and his attire was mostly green with tan jeans. Yang then look at Blake, "what free target"

"Ok."

That when Pyrrha came in with a death stoker hot on her tail, once ruby sow that she ran in slid under the Grimms claw swipe and then shot it at point-blank with her high impact sniper rifle underneath it killing the Grimm. The only thing her partner could say, "your Insane aren't you Ruby"

"Yes, yes I am."

With that, they got their pieces, and the female nevermore just stay out of sight to observer, NOT STOCK, the strang humans. They all Introdust themselves selfs to the others, Then Ruby felt a Presents only felt in the past, "damit, why are they here now."

_"_**_I don't know Ruby but you're the second youngest to deal with this, so what the plan,_" **Dark said though their mental link when he is in her shadow.

"EVERYONE WE NEED TO MOVE NOW! Before you ask It's something you will not be able to fight, If someone is here I need you to help to protect them, if I need to go on a rampage."

"Ruby/Sister what going on?" Wiss and Yang ask respectively, plus everyone was now worried so they turn to the way out and started to run.

Ruby was following behind the other team with her partner and her sister's partner with her as well "Ruby what has you so worried?"

"Something that should not be here yet Wiess."  
"How do you know what this is then, and who are you ruby rose?"

"Blake, -"

"Yang, it all right, and to explain what after us is most likely after just my head."

"Why?"

"Ruby, who are they I will beat them up"

"What are you not telling us?"

Then they ran into a bridge that ran into a cliff face then It appeared and ruby then said knowing it takes time for them to climb the rack wall. Mide you the Nevermore had followed only to see what made Ruby fell hated, dread, and anticipation all at the same time. "Get to the top of the cliff I will hold it off, and before you say anything you don't know what this is or how to kill it, I, on the other hand, I do even if I not train yet to kill this thing, NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO COME OUT AND PROTECT THEM." The last part of the forest where the Nevermore was hiding.

Then it came into view and it looks like a man with red skin black jeans no shirt showing the scars it had gotten all grievous muscles flexing now and then black hair and steely red eyes almost like dried blood. The most tariffing part was the serpent-like tall that looks like a sword and the blades coming out of his elbows curved over his hands that also had claws for fingertips. To top it all of was his murderous smile that graced his lips.

The Nevermore came out of hiding and landed near the humans only to star at this creature that seems to leek anger and smiled of blood.

"**So my pray stop running what will you do now mortals," **the demon asked in a gravelly voice that sounded like thunder.

Everyone was terrified by this best as they looked on It all except Ruby, "so, why are you her demon!"

"**Oh ho haha, so someone remembers us *sniff* why do you smell like him" **the demon growled the last part.

"What forgot about your Nightmare."

"**HE SIX FEET UNDER MORTAL, but why smell like him, MORTAL GIRL?!"**  
"_Dark be prepared for a fight._YOU should know Nightmare never DIE!" With that Ruby lung at the demon with Crescent rose only for the demon to stop it with his arm, not even being cut. For Dark to jump over her, and bite at his arm only to give him a surface wound before the demon kick Dark and Punch ruby in the Stomach.

Making Ruby cough up some blood from the hit "Dark keep him distracted I need some time to do something," '_damit seem aura useless against demon oh well, as they say, say la ve.' _Ruby then open the book that she had on her.

The others were shocked at what ruby was saying and now doing only for the nevermore to speak _**"RUN! This battle will be big so, RUN NOW!"**_

Only Blake, Wiess and Yang understood the nevermore, the other got the gist and ran, but Yang yelled, "RUBY GET OT OF THEIR"

_"**I will help don't worry."**_

"Why should I trust a Grimm?"

_**"Dark one of my kind and she trust him as well he was able to hurt that demon, so get moving before I kill yo-"**_

"SNOW NOT NOW! YANG we need to get one of the teachers to see if they can help," Wiess step in and pulled her across the bridge only for the only connection to the land to be destroyed by Dark and the demons bake and forth that was happing then Snow join in but it was a losing battle for the Grimm fox.

Ruby then calm her Breath "**Come to me from pacts made in the ages of time come to me Dragons of the elements, Dragons of Shadow, Dragons of Light, That of Grey, Dragon of time heed my call, Dragons of the primal forces rage, Angelic Dagons come, Demonic Dragons fight, As well as Order and Chaos, Descend on this Battle Field!"**

The wold around her vanish into darkness only for her to be greeted by the ten heads of the Dragon clans she called out to in her spell, then the Dragon of Primal Force stated **"so why have you call us girl**" in a grow of curiosity only for the Dragon of darkness to speak. **"Why do you seem to have his Presents,"** then the light Dragon continue **"you seem to understand us the most, why do your eyes have that fire?"**

"**Time seems to stop for you girl"**

"**Who are you" **that was asked by a Dragon that had almost a grey coloration but also had strips of black and wight intersection in starburst and moons that decorated his scales. His eyes like galaxies show its age but also sorrow and atonement for what he had done in his time. This was the Dragon of GRAY the one that bound the Gray elements as well as the two that should not exist but do Gray light and Darkness.

"My name is Ruby Rose the Ninth incarnate to hold this power, pl- "

"**YOU ASK FOR HELP WHEN WE SEE NO RIGHT"**

"If you will not help me then lend me some strength to fight a demon, I will prove myself to you all."

"**NOW YOU DEMAND ARE HELP MORTAL," **the Angelic Dragon yelled. The only one that saw how she tried to respect them where the gray, primal, order and Chaos.

"If you think I was demanding when I ask for help then I have one thing to say to all of you, YOU HAVE NOW RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," Ruby then flexed her hand.

"If you are not going to help me with this then I will ta**ke your power for my own YOU MISERABLE LIZARDS"**

"**YO- "**

"**NO! I control this place right now and I'm close to a dragon will.** You do realize why I call you was because of an archdemon about to tare this world asunder, but no you rather question the girl, Ruby Rose, by the way, call for you to help with a demon, and I guess he was right your all WEAK!" Ruby was about to leave but then was stopped by the Dragon of Chaos when he saw who and what she was "** we will help you, but only if you can prove you can use are elements yourself, and your gloves are a perfect catalyst, " **he said in a dark voice that promised dark and Insane secret that would bite her if she did not keep it.

"I will," but before ruby could leave a Dragon, not of the ten heads stop her he had midnight black scales tattered wings and eye that seem to shift thought all the element and their subsection hand her a dog treat. "give that to your partner, and he will be the next devour of the elements. If you think you need the power." With that Ruby Left, the Void to now sees even with Snow help that they were still losing, '_I hope they did not jip me wend of Primal forces aid me."_

*Play insight*

Ruby then ran even faster with the aid of wend then she punches the demon oping for hand to hand because her weapon was useless right now much to her distress after some minute berating the demon with that element all over and her hand to hand that was based off them she hurt him but she needs a weapon so she sucks it up and grabbed her open it to a blank page then sticking her hand to grab the only other blade she had but it was not done but right now that did not matter as she pulled the blade out it looks like a great sword but the blade was curved over the handle of the weapon that was over six feet long "Dark here eat it if you want to be a dragon." With thought word and this know weapon that everyone shocked was expert Dark how was there when she forged it started the slaughter of the demon, as for the demon he now had to try and only he was now scared of this girl. He was being attacked for all angle with fire, ice, lightning, earth, light, air, water, and some time darkness but what got him was how the elemental prospect seems to change as if one second it primal then it time then angelic but all of them were weak but he still had to, right then he was hit in the gut by the Dragon wings lance form and had to dodge out of the way of the scythe that was now coming

'_**WHAT IS GOING ON THIS GIRL IS FIGHT LIKIE HIM NOW HE SUPOST TO BE SIX FEET UNDER I SAW HIM DIE BY THAT ABOMINATION HAND' **_the demon rage in his head "**W…WHO…THE HELL ARE YOU MORTAL?" **The demon asked, Ruby then look at the demon with a murderous glint in her eyes and said, "I won't give you my name but a moniker instead call me Nightmare, when you get back to hell tell them I'm back."

*end song*

Ruby was about to finish him off only for a dragon with fox-like characteristics as in his face with whiskers and tail that was fluffy as well as the more feline body with electrical wings on his yellow, blue and black fur with deep red eyes. "Mind if I help Ruby"

"Ok, I don't think I proved that I was Nightmare so want to be bound soul Dark."

"OK."

With that Ruby put her hand on Dark's forehead and said the chant in her head then a white light engulfed them once it subsided. Dark was now gone only leaving Ruby, but now she had a foxtail, ears and claw with dragon scales, but what shocked most was the stock Yellow right eye. "time for **you to go back** to **hell**," with that and a mighty swing she decapitated the demon then cut him in half in one fluent motion with his blood hitting her but she seemed unaffected by.

When Snow watches this battle She felt hate, sorrow and depression form this hum- no monster then it looks at her with understanding and kindness.

"**Y**o**u**'re scared of **me, so **are the **o**t**h**e**rs, **but If I** have **to **be a monster **so be it but I will still protect this world, Oh**, and Snow **would **you want** to be Wiess **part**ner**, don't answer** right now you **have **until mid**night **thought **to** think about **it." ** The duel voiced Ruby with Dark had to ask.

"That was kind of cool.

"Your insane, but a good person, I think."

"Maby that why you have a strange outlook on things?"

"My baby sister so cool!"

"Oh, can you teach me and Ren that."

"Nora, calm down, but it is interesting."

"Are you a Treat?"

"Pyrrha I'm **no threat t**o anybody **here you can** trust me **and **if I break this **vow you can slay **me as I will **give my neck willing"**

"**You, are one strange human you know that "**

"**Not completely hum**an anymore if **you **take** in the fact that I now have un**diluted Dragon Blood that now fall under **25% of me with the **diluted demon, vampire, ware-wolf, **and Grimm; with human **blood as the catalyst**." **

*AT THE CEREMONY *

Ruby and Dark had dropped the soul bound fusion, but the effect was still there with Ruby's eye being slit like a cat when she wants to, the yellow circle in her right eye as for her soul and by proxy, her aura is now the size of a dragon.

Ruby was now with her team that consists of Wiess, yang, Blake, and Dark and my by more if snow joined, and before anyone says things like they are Grimm, Dark, on five separate times had to stop Ruby from killing herself. The power that she now holds comes with the memory of the other 8 holders and the blood that stains their hands. In particular the seventh was the worse killing all 25,000 incenses.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna you found the white knight pieces from here on out you will be known as team RWBY led by Ruby Rose.

*In their room*

"Ok, time to meet are three other teachers."

"What do you mean Ruby?"

"Yea, what up sis?"

"Yang remember the night I came back from Vail then went up to my room only to come down put a hundred len in the swear jar then caused like a sailor."

"Yes."

"I got a letter stating that I and my team will be taught in the art of demon hunting."  
"You can't make that decision for other people Ruby."

"Blake, I *sigh* I know, but I did not have a chose, they would send Fluffy to burn us alive so really no chose on my part."

"I say we go for it."

"Wiess one more thing do you want Snow as your Partner and familiar."

Wiess had thought about her and how she did not even need to lesson and what Ruby had said to her as well still rang thought her head and maybe she wants to rebel against her fother " would not mind but only if she agrees to it"

"Ok take this," with that Ruby tossed her a vile of light blue liquid to Wiess, Then Wiess caught it then asked, " what is this?"

"I will unlock any magic you may have, now if you don't it will give you the magic that you can use but it will do it painfully, and your semblance mite be changed by this if you do it, but mind you that last bit is a guess but you don't have to do it if you don't want to Wiess."

Now Wiess toke a gulp at that and look at the vile that is in her hand, then after considering the pros the cons and the fact that she felt a connection to Snow even though she was a Grimm and to be her own person that her fother can't push around, so she drank it all in one gulp, and nothing happened for a moment. Then the pain hit so hard that Wiess voice was lost, but she felt her soul burning in agony as well as a freezing sensation.

As this was going on Ruby help her to the bed laid her down and told Yang and Blake to grab some stuff that she needed to make a "painkiller" for her as well Ruby pulled a whiskey bottle from some were.

Now that Yang and Blake were back Yang asked, "so why you need all of this and what up with Wiess?"

"Unimaginable pain and this stuff will help me make a pain killer that would let someone fight with a broken arm, leg, and five to six broken ribs." With that ruby when to making the magic pills to Yang's and Blake's minds, but Ruby did not say that this pill had a 99.99998% mortality rate on the first pill taken by humans. If they were unlucky and Wiess will was weak she will die. Ruby just hope Wiess will live because this pain would kill her if she does not take this.

Once the pills were done ruby had 30 of them so she gave Wiess one, Wiess did not know what here teammate had given her but it shock her system and Wiess blackout. Only to now find her self in a room that was in dark blake coloration with a white table and chairs one of which she was sitting on the other had a pure white Raven with blue eyes. "Your Wiess Schnee correct," The raven asked in a regal voice. After some time Wiess regains her voice "y-yes that is my name but where am I and who are you" Wiess now becoming curious.

"your language I would by call SnowFall," SnowFall introduced finally " As for this place it is the land between Life and Death, but before you say anything to know your partner gave you the only thing that could save your life"

Now Wiess was told that she was about to die, but when she heard that Ruby had given her something that gave her a chance she had to ask, " what is this chance that Ruby gave me."

"it's me, Wiess."

"You, but how?"

"Now Wiess, before you accept this you need to face a challenge, and that would be a fight but you will be without your aura."

"Why, and what do you gain from this SnowFall?"

"To see if your life is worth it, that and to see if I should grant you my powers, but you could always say no and die It's not like I care." I the raven could he be smirking already having eyes showing a deadly promise.

Wisswasb shaken both her choices were terrible in their own right but there was only one answer for her so she took up his offer.

Now Wiess stood in an arena and her opponent was SnowFall himself She had Mystenaster in her hand ready for the battle, then SnowFall revied to be the size of a giant Nevermore with white Feather, cristal Blue eye and a blizzard around him, as well his talons seem to be like saws.

Wiess was on the defensive as SnowFall attack with Talons, beak, feathers, and blizzard. SnowFall then dives boom Wiess only for her to dodge only get scratch on her hand, and when she attacks with Myrtenastar it just bounce off SnowFall feathers, even with dust it did not seem to phase him at all.

Wiess was now dodging more feather having bin hit a few more time cutting her up, she knows SnowFall was just playing around with her then he said with snark "was you fother right about you that you are weaker than your sister and just barely more competent than your bother, ARE YOU JUST A SPOILED PRINCESS!"

Wiess after hearing that just stop and close her eyes being hit more by feather, but right now that did not matter at all, something snaps in her at though words then she open both her eyes that for a moment flash the same Blue SnowFalls. Right now SnowFall was taunting her more, but that fell on deaf ears, "**Shut up will you demon if you want to see my will here it is"**Wiess barely said above a whisper but now the demon SnowFall felt terror and excitement.

*Play battle for every one soul persona 3"

Wies now rushed the demon dodging all of his attacks with newfound dexterity and striking with her raper leaping away when he attacked just as fast. Wiesscontinue to pore he cold fury into her blade dealing more and more damage to the demon. When he tried to dive boom her she just dodges to the left then stabbed him the back spilling more and more blood, SnowFall tried to get the heiress with his talon only for her to jump then slash at it down some more blood from the demon.

The fight continues like this for what seems to wiess three hours, latter she would lean that it when on for four and a half hours she only keeps attacking for one and a half through all this time. Then wiess was hit with one of SnowFall feather but this time it froze her lag stopping her movement making her a sitting duck, but wiess held out Myrtenaster and took a deep breath and poured all of her emotions into the blade and slash out, unknow to Wiess her Eyes were solid Icy Blue like SnowFall, for a blade of ice to came out and cut the demon deep as blood now spilled out him like a fountain.

*end song*

Blood now pooled in font of SnowFall accessing the damage then he laughs out loud, Wies was confused but still ready to fight only to hear a shattering sound and then she looks down to see Myrtenastar broken be on repair.

"I can fight no longer"

"Nore do you have to, oh" SnowFall, back in raven form looks at the shattered remains of Mystenastar but then continued "you have passed and earn my power and my service Queen Wiess."

"W-WHAT?!" Wiess was shocked at the regal title that he called by this demon?

"But it is correct for you fought like a true warrior of ice and you did face the king and won."

"I-I DIDN'T WEN though and my weapon Myrtenastar is broken how dose that qualifies as a wen?"

"Semple you drow blood and that pool over their proves you have the will. If you let it be as well before I disappear, for you have taken most if not all of my power as your own, I give you this ." With that SnowFall concentrated the rest of the magic the ICE ELEMENTAL had to make a blade, it was a raper that had a white blade with a blue edge same with the dust barrel but it also had 8 slots inst ed of the normal six, now the handle was pure white with a midnight blue raping with some of that raping hang off.

This blade now stood where SnowFall once was Wiess stood there for a moment then she walks up to the incomplete blade. Wiess then cut her hand to get a little bit of blood and pulls out fire dust that in a cartridge and drop some of her blood into it then loaded the one the slots on the dust barrel " Your name shall be Myststralos" swinging the bald and firing the dust she christened it in fire and blood now it truly her was her weapon.

LAND OF THE LIVING

It had been 30 minutes after ruby gave the medicine and Wiess passed out she then wakes up and groned then asked " am I dead, no the headache prove I'm alive"

"How you are doing."

"Yea you pass out after Ruby gave you that medicine."

"Just a headache that all, but I'm better to thank you for giving me that one thing that could save my life, Ruby."

"Now let go off meet the teachers," Before anyone could ask how Ruby pulled out a strange kye that had a sun and moon touching on the back, as for the head of the kye it was three-pronged and would not fit in the door, or so they thought until ruby push it in with easy then turn it took the kye away then open the door that now leads on to a cloud that had three other people on it.

The first one has an orange-yellow dress that seems to glow on her pale skin her hair all most like fire, her eye that of warm colors, and a devious smile that was set upon her lips this is Helles.

The next one was the tallest of the trio was in an elegant gown that was midnight blue with her purple glove that had stars on then in deep blue, her eye where that of the cold colors, her hair that of a shifting night and a smile the show a mostly sweet but intelligent person this is Midnight.

The last one and the only male of the group who seems the age of Ruby was had more thing to notice than the other two, one was his orange-red shirt that had a sun bust on it then that jacket that he wair over the top of it that was of a deep blue that went to purple and had a moon on the right side in yellow, he wairs gloves that had a black base but on the right one was a sun in gold, on the left was a green moon then he had a sword in the sheath that was in the coloration of dawn his eyes were midnight blue but his hair was golden blonde that seems to contrast to his neutral look on his face this is Dusk. Then when team rwby walk in and then ruby sept in front of the three, said, " team this is Helles, the other one is Midnight nickname moon lover-

"HAY WHY YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT."

"the other is Dusk, and before you ask Helles's nickname is Soler flair because.  
"They don't need to know about that Nightmare and are you using illusion magic to stay in that form."  
Then Ruby turned to Helles stared at her for a moment, "No, this is my real form Helles but if you must know I do have a dragonic form as well but my name is Ruby Rose the ninth incarnate to hold this power Mis, I sneeze and blow up a-"

Helles then grab Ruby by the collar of her shirt open a portal to the core of a sun Ruby mutter a spell under her breath than was thrown into it and then the portal closed with Helles yelling " THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT I MADE A SUN EXPLODED BY SEEZING…uh haha, you did not hear that did you."

"Sis they heard all of it."

"Not helping dust."

"Did you just kill my sister Helles," Yang said in a low and dangerous tone before she could ack Midnight stop her with her hand and then said, " Yang, Ruby is fine and before you ask how she was acting like someone we know and if she anything like him she will be back here calling one of us an-

"I'M BAKE OLD HAG WAS IT NECESSARY TO THROW ME INTO A SUN'S CORE YOU LUNATIC!"

"No, but this will do as punishment Mis Rose" with that Helles snaps her finger.  
"What will dooooooooo fuuuuuuuuuk yoooooouuuuuuuu" ruby said as she fell into a hole that formed under her over the top of a volcano thankfully she kept up her elemental body of Fire.

"Now why you do that," Yang was still pissed at these so-called teachers but then Dust answer her "Ruby had two reasons to why she did that one was the fact that I threatened her life with Fluffy so she was pissed at us, the other reason was to show how we will sometimes punish you if you act out of can't do the exercise in a reasonable time frame." As for Ruby Rose, she was now Swimming in lava to get to one of the volcano walls so she can start climbing out.

Now with the group they were getting a rundown of what these teachers will teach them, Helleos will teach day magic and demon biology, Midnight will teach night magic, demon lore, and history, as for Dusk he was to teach them combat, tactics, and dawn/twilight/dusk magic to them that when Ruby pot upon no the worse after her dip in lava then she asked " so they go the rundown of the plain, magic, demons, dragons, and what you be teaching them and me, they got their class times and any other magical beast I know of will give them the rundown and also state all the warning with all of them right. So anything else you want to test me on or are we free to go?"

"Not at this time Mis Ruby Rose," Moon lover said.

"But I want to test to see if you can make the Twilight Blade as the 8th had made, to see if you are competent Mis Rose or if you are just talk."

Now Ruby and the rest of her team were in the Emerald Forest "You ready Wiess."

"Yes."

"Are you sure Wiess the last Time Ruby had you do the quick way it almost killed you, sorry but it is true Baby sis"

"I don't think I could trust you sorry Ruby."

"no none took, but how was I supposed to know that it would try to kill her because her body rejected it, but the pills yea I can understand that one Blake and Yang I don't try to kill people on purpose, unlike the teachers we have."

"Point taken."

"Ruby I would do it all over again if I have to, and thank you for saving my life when you realized that it was killing me. Oh and I'm ready for this."

"You're welcome, and let's stat" with that Ruby held out her hand then started to chant **" Come to me darkness showed my wold in the broken and destroy come to my command and blacken my soul for I'm you mistress that commands you to find my target and bring them here," **then Ruby held one of her open hands that now had a dark glow to it out to Wiess and then said, "Hold my hand It will not here you Wiess this is something I can guaranty."

With that Wiess took a deep breath then held her had then Ruby continued her spell **"darkness go and find the nevermore Snow NOW!"** Then the darkness that Ruby summon stot into the forest like a speeding bullet, Ruby let go of Wiess's hand and sad to all of them in a kind but commanding tone.

"Wiess you now have a connection to Snow but unavoidable the best tracking spell for Grimm also is compressed anger and rage that flying to her, so she may be in a blood rage you fight her as for us you know how I channeled all that rage and anger well now this spot has become a beacon to the Grimm in general so we keep them off of her."

"Now you tell us, Rubes."

"I guess that why you wanted us here."

"Yes, and sorry for not say the whole reason until now Blake, but you can leave they will not follow you same goes for you Yang, I will fight them off my self if I have to."

Now Yang and Blake saw what Midnight has said about her. " Her soul is closer to the 8th than she knows, but before you say anything that not a bad thing he was reckless and some times an ass but If he were to put someone in danger he wants to kill himself if they did not want to be there and if their was time he let them go an fight an army by himself if he had to." That was actually how Ruby was acting at this moment then they both said "We're staying Ruby and we will fight by your side"

"Thank Blake Yang, Dark help us out as well."

_**"Of course Ruby I live to serve"**_

"Here they come."

Now team rwby stood in the Field that was surrounded bu Grimm of all species and snow was the first to arrive but she had bought along a hoard of Grimm as well, but to contrary, she was not in a blood rage at all noticing that the darkness that found her felt like Ruby, It did not stop her from attacking Wiess who had pulled out Myststarlos to fight as well thinking she had to prove herself one more time.

*Play Bad apple Rock cover*

With Ruby and Dark

The Biowolfs that surrounded her looked into her vicious eyes as she lit one hand on fire the other holding crescent rose "come on boys let dance." That when the slaughter of the Grimm that faces her as well as Dark that now riping one in half with his claws or shooting lighting breath at other to a charred black before dying. Ruby was now liting Grimm up slicing apart of impaling them on spick of ice or earth finally letting out all the anger she held on to but will never be rid of on the enemies before her honesty she in enjoy this a little same with Dark who knows why his Partner and friend was fighting like a demon at this time. As for the position they were scared and backing off form this girl that slay them so effectively with scythe and magic.

"Dark make sure they don't move or try anything I will see if the other need help."

With Blake and ?

Blake was fighting a pack of Biowolfs thankfully the alpha was just standing back for now but she was getting tired. One of the Biowolfs tries to attack her back only for her to use her clone semblance and then sliced it in half with Genbo shroud then rapt her ribbon around another and chocking it till it dies as she shot another four that were come up to her in a run to kill her. Then the alpha charge her as she was distracted by another Beowulf only to be stopped by a sword that glowed silver in the moonlight "bad doggy you don't attack someone from behind like that, so you need to be punished," A voice that sounded like a ten-year-old kid said in glee than the Stanger jumped up brandishing her sword and slashing and cutting the alpha up a bit but not killing. "Hum, it looks like I need to bring out the big guns for this," that when the stranger sheth her sword into an overly large sheath twisted the handle then pulled out her grate sword then when back to the fight that only lasted a minute now that she was getting serious. Then Blake turns around and saw a short maybe four-foot girl with greatsword in hand with her black shirt and jeans with combat boots tan skin and purple hair with her venom Green eyes "w-who are you?" Blake knows that this was not a normal little girl that for sure but that all she knew.

"My… oh you can just call me Cat" that when Blake notice the Ear that were feline-like and a tail on this girl both purple but her tail had green stips on it then Cat said," As four why I'm here well you interested my Blake Belladona that all you need to know my little kitten." With that Cat left a confused Blake as she left but when Blak regained her senses she needed to see if Ruby of Yang needed her help.

With Yang

For some reason, she had Ursas that she need to fight there were only six compared to the fifty Biowolfs that also came, but man these thing hit were starting to take their toll; That was until one nick her hair and all she has seen was red now with new energy she was taring thought the Ursa that was until one was left. The Ursa then just stared at the blond girl then raised his paw then drop them and left as if saying "fuck this shit I'm out"

"w-what just happened?" Yang question that when Ruby and Blake came to help, all their battle ended at the same time you see,

"Something wrong Yang," Ruby asked her now distant sister.

"were you in any trouble Yang are you hurt" that asked by her partner Blake

"I-I don't know but that last Ursa just left like this was not worth it to kill me so I just don't know," Yang responded in a dazed voice.

With Wiess and snow

The Battle was going more at a slow pace than that other because Wiess was not aiming to kill this nevermore but one did try to interfere with their battle that both killed with deadly precision Snow hit it's back and wiess jump with added boots thank Ice stabbed it in the head both sticks at the same time then wiess said, "What is with me and giant Nevermore today first SnowFall now Snow."

_**"Really you Fought another giant nevermore other than me,"**_ Snow asked

"Wait, you're not in a blood rage Snow then why you attack me?"

_**"To test if you did want me as your partner and I have to say the fact that you could have killed me in a total of fifteen times that you do"**_

*end song*

"SO THAT WAS JUST ANOTHER LIFE OR DEATH TEST I HAD TO TAKE AGAIN WHAT GOD HATES ME AHGGG!"

After WiesS had calm do team rwby was together and Ruby had explained both way and Snow AND Wiess agreed to the Formal way of doing things so Ruby handed her a sheet that had the spell on it and a nife so Wiess could cut her hand with it for the spell.

After the spell was done Snow now could shift sizes as well lost her bone mask her right eye being Ice blue, and her left being green as well as some minor control of ice.

With that Team RWBY headed to their room to sleep as their first day at Beacon finally came to an end.

* * *

**Nightmare7308; that that, so to explain some things is SnowFall was an Ice elemental the whole time and the point that he was called a demon was on propose and yea I gave Wiess a new blade that was made by some of SnowFall magic but after what Wiess had done Because for two reson One I thought it make sence now that it bound to her soul and magical power that she has, the other reason was I thought it was cool. the Blad that Rubyu promised Jonh is still being mad but that day she was just cheacking every thing it will be made at the desinated time. ruby know a lot of spell but right now she has to chant them and some of the more destutive spelll she has would have to be said, and they are long like full two pages long so not vible right now. Yes that how the Three demon intrutors punish their student that why-**

**Ruby: I cruse them out  
Nightmare: Yes Ruby we know, yes they did explain about all the thing ruby michened when sh got back form the volcano and the medice that she made was and that she gave Wiess OF PURE EXTATED OF MAGIC. Which can be dangerous but Wiess had a sever rejetion normaly it would not kill a person so yea that was strange.  
**

**and one more thing you guy and girls if you read this can come up with a name for the Grimm Ursa if you want read an reviwe and flame on this will go to Fluffy the only dragon,**

**BOTH NIGHTMARE7308 AND RUBY: THAT HATE ARE GUTS AND WHANTS US DEAD SEE YOU ALL LATTER.**


End file.
